1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing using a communication and data based system, and more specifically to a method of collecting, disseminating and managing information from one or more end users or systems through a voice/data base network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are data processing systems in areas of collaboration, communication and transaction. However, these systems do not focus on methods that work seamlessly through voice and data interfaces, and they do not use such systems to rapidly customize and deploy information in a highly scalable and reliable fashion, particularly in the areas of health management, disease surveillance, case management, commercial distribution, call centers and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,563 (the '563 patent) describes a system and method that enables a health care provider to monitor and manage the health condition of a patient. This patent describes a remotely programmable apparatus and set of programmable scripts that can be used to capture patient information. This information is sent to a health care provider over a communication network. The system disclosed in the '563 patent does not combine the use of voice and data in the interaction with the patient. It also does not teach the use of pre-existing, non-programmable communication devices such as telephones, as part of the system. Further, the system of the '563 patent does not describe collaborative mechanisms for interaction between patients, health workers, pharmaceutical suppliers and others who may be involved in the process of patient treatment, thereby neglecting a vital aspect of the health care process. Further, the system of the '563 patent does not teach surveying methods for surveying that allow one-to-many, many-to-one, and many-to-many communication and collaboration mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,047 describes health-monitoring methods using visual communication methods. Such methods involve the use of captured audio-visual data through specific systems, which collect patient symptoms and anatomical details. They do not describe any collaboration, transaction, surveying or other communication methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,611 describes a system for communication between doctors and patients using a two-way television network. This patent describes a one-to-one communication system, and does not provide for more elaborate methods of communication and collaboration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,238, describes a system and method for monitoring patients. This patent teaches methods for managing patients through networks, including telephone networks. However, it does not describe collaboration and communication systems through multiple health care workers, intermediaries or suppliers, nor does it teach methods for surveillance, data aggregation, one-to-many and many-to-many interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,053, describes a system and method for electronic financial transaction management over public networks. While this system allows users to manage financial transactions, it uses mechanisms only accessible over data networks. Also, it does not describe user-system interaction involving collaboration and communication on a one-to-many or many-to-many basis, and does not teach methods for management of processes and work flows in complex financial transactions that require specific forms of intermediation, management and control.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by combining voice and data based systems to provide an elaborate and efficient information processing system which allows one-to-one, one-to-many, many-to-one and many-to-many communications and collaborations.